The Gotham champion
by Greggreg
Summary: Bruce finds himself in a strange world full of heros and villians. He has to go out and protect the night from other villians that have dropped in with him.
1. Chapter 1

**So… probably if you are reading this is the 2nd choice of reviving my writing career. I have a document of what stories I want to do and what i should probably update someday. I wanted to write something that doesn't involve in univer crosses or an add on to a story. Hell this idea might be already beaten to death. I know I dragging on but lets get this started shall we.(P.s Some characters i will refer to by first name or their hero name.)**

"Well isn't this something?" Shota Aizawa said as he watched the two criminals get lowered from the streetlamp. He had gotten a call to pursuit until they lost them. Then they ended up on the street lamp with no eyewitnesses. The police force was about to put them in the car when one of them woke up screaming

"AHHHH! IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! HELP!"

"Eraserhead help us restrain him?"

The cloth wrapped around the man body as he look terrified at everyone. Then he passed out again.

"Let me know when they wake up, they may have more information about this vigilante" He asked the officers. They nodded as they took the pair away leaving him to walk home.

As he walked home he decided to play the facts in his head once again. Vigilantes were nothing new to him. Unlicensed heros that took matter of the law in their own hands. They usually take on lower level crimes. This however was different. Not only he had taken on low level criminals he made it on the radar after supposedly destroying a human trafficking ring and dropped the boss at the police station.

He started to hear sounds of a gadget nearby by and found a figure gliding thru the air he did not recognized as he slipped on his goggles. "I just want to go to sleep already." He said grumpily as he used his cloth to climb up the building. He reached to the top and used his cloth to grab the man. As it did it slammed down and brought him closer.

Sure enough there was a man dressed as a bat in front of him He looked strong, costume suited him well. "What are you supposed to be? Some kind of man-bat?"

The man shook his head as he smiled and a humming sound could be heard, then a shock hit Shota hard as the man broke free. " _Some electrical quirk or is it his suit?"_ he wondered as the man then threw 2 pellets at him causing a dense smoke screen to surround him. He used his cloth to clear the air but by then it was too late. He was gone without a trace.

(LINEBREAK)

Bruce made it to his makeshift home base semi limping, an abandoned mansion with it being under the radar was a good choice in setting up his base. He sat on his medical table as he set his leg back in place.

"AHHGH" He yelled as he fixed hit leg. with pain flooding his head it was hard to stand. He limped to the computer and ran threw search engines looking for anyone, they had to be here somewhere he wasn't looking hard enough. Frustrated he deiced to rest for a bit so that he can go out with full strength.

 **Thats a wrap for now. A little tease of what is to come. Next chapter is gonna be a prequel to all this so I hope this story will clear my head. Will this suck? Or is this good IDK. Have a good day. (PS i'm in the process of another story as well. If anyone has played watch dogs 2 and can recommend me to a good summary of it or the characters of it that would be great.)(updated 8-29-18)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. I'm sorry i meant to put this out yesterday. Spent some time on this and i hope you guys like this version the story. LETS GO!**

Dreams.

They filled Bruce's head as they clouded his mind. He saw his family, they were happy before all of it. He saw his rogues gallery around him as he was close to being done. Then the gunshot that changed his life. Never forgetting crime ally

"NO!"

Bruce woke up holding his head breathing heavily. Why did he have that dream again. Why was he almost dead with them around him. A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey you awake in there dude?" A buff sounding voice asked before walking inside. Bruce looked up slightly confused. The man entering in had a field of intimidation as he was dressed in a brown sleeveless top with a skirt and cat ears on his head.

"What kind of hero are you supposed to be?" Bruce asked him

"The kind that finds you and your halloween costume by yourself in the mountains. A you're welcome would have been better." He said annoyed. "Come on the rest want to meet you."

"The rest?" Bruce hoped there wasn't more Bane like men outside waiting for him. He got out of his bed and followed him to the main living area. Where 3 women in similar outfits were talking to each other. A boy was sitting by himself looking bored. The woman in blue noticed bruce and pounced over to him.

"HI THERE HANDSOME!" She said shaking his hand. "That's a very cute costume! Don't know why you would wear it in the woods and halloween is not for a while so even sillier than me HAHA!"

"Hey pixie lets give him some space ok?" The one wearing the red outfit said pulling the blue one off him. "He must be nervous seeing pro heros up close. Little starstruck right now."

"Who are you guys again?" Bruce said bluntly.

The yellow one pounced on him this time."What do you mean? WE ARE-" The four jump into position and posed together "THE WILD WILD PUSSYCATS"

Bruce was now more confused than ever. "Never heard of you. Now i gotta get home," Bruce hit his communication piece "Batman to watchtower beam me up" nothing but static filled his ears.

"Watchtower come in! John! Barry! Clark! Diana!"

"He must be crazy, talking to towers in your head." The largeman said as he put his arm on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce grabbed his arm and flipped the large man over his back slamming him to the ground. "Wha?" The large man said as bruce put his arm behind his back "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE'S THE LEAGUE!?" The red and blue leaped at him in anger "GET OFF HIM YOU JERK!" Bruce got tackled as the large man got up "Be Careful, I think his quirk is strength."

Bruce threw the two off of him as he threw a smoke bomb and crashed outside. He was in a mountainous area and fell off a cliff. He rolled down he got up as he felt the ground form. A mass of earth formed behind him and roared in his face. Bruce pulled out some equipment and ran away from the monster. He threw some batarangs to make them explode. He ran back to the base while they were searching for him. He was glad his distraction worked.

He stepped inside where the boy was looking at him and scoffed. "You're just a wanna be hero. I bet your quirk is something lame."

"Whats a quirk?" Bruce asked leaving the kid looking at him stupid.

"Super powers whatever. What lame one you have?"

"I dont have one."

The yellow cat girl walked in after hearing Bruce say he had no quirk. "I don't believe it. No one that stupid could be a hero and take us on without having a quirk. Just about everyone has a quirk."

"What do you mean everyone?" Bruce asked.

"Its a rarity to be born without a quirk these days."

(line break )

Bruce acquired a car as he made his way towards the city. Thinking about what the boy said to him. That everyone has superpowers. He doubted that he would still have work to do. Find someone to make his gadgets would be a start.

 **Hey guys meant for this to be done yesterday. Spent some good time on it. I wrote this 3 times now trying to make it sound good and awesome in my head. If anyone wants to beta for me PLEASE PM ME. I really want to make this good for you guys. I enjoy your reviews and next time will have some villain cameo maybe. I'm gonna put up a poll on my account to see what you guys want. I already know a few i can slap in but some are easier than others. UNTIL NEXT TIME. (ps: gonna retcon chap 1 a little bit. After i upload this so keep an eye there)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys thanks again for the support. Before I get started I will try and make this chapter longer for you guys. Getting people say that the last one was short. The first chapter is shorter by far. And please please please do the poll on my profile. Atm one person has done it so thank you Gamelover41529.**

Bruce walked the streets where he watched the citizens roam the streets together. He needed to find a job that he could pick up on the spot. He had found a place to put all of his equipment but he needed some sort of income. He looked at the ad sheet on job opportunities. As he wandered the streets he saw a skinny blond man try and carry a bunch of coffee out of a shop. His arms were long and lanky as he could barely hold all of it at once. Bruce moved over to him and grabbed some of the containers for him.

"You needed some help?" He asked

"Uhh yeah thanks." he said getting a better grip on them. "Just making a delivery follow me"

Bruce followed him as he walked with a almost unnoticeable limb "Work injury?" he asked.

"Kinda, thanks for the help again. What's your name?"

"Bruce wayne." He replied.

"Sounds american, my name is-"

"SOMEONE HELP MY CATS ARE STUCK IN A TREE!"

The two looked over and saw a woman crying as a bunch of cats were stuck in a tree. "Hey wayne u mind holding these for a sec, I gotta use the bathroom thanks" He said running off. Bruce moved over to the lady. Before he could offer his help a booming Laugh could be heard.

"AH HA HA DON'T CRY BECAUSE I'M HERE!"

"LOOK ITS ALL MIGHT!"

Bruce looked at hero all muscled up with a big grin on his face. He moved over to the tree and gave the cats back "Thank you All might"

"Your welcome miss" He said before jumping off into the sky.

Bruce moved back to where the man told him to wait while he was there "Who was that?" Bruce asked

"Oh that was All Might. We are delivering food to his office."

"Why didn't we give him the food while he was there."

"Because he is busy keeping everyone safe. He is the number one hero."

"Number one hmm?" Bruce said as they continued to walk.

"Hey what was your name? You were gonna tell me before you used the bathroom"

"Oh its-"

"HELP FIRE HELP!"

Bruce put down his drinks and turned to see that the man had disappeared again. Shaking his head he rushed to the building where screams could be heard. The people were watching as the flames grew higher. He turned to one man watching and grabbed his shoulder. "We need to get in there. Is there anyone left inside?"

"I don't know. we can't do anything."

Bruce looked shocked as bystanders were watching. " _People with powers just watching idle by. What is wrong with them?!"_ he thought.

"I'm going in"

Bruce rushed inside the building to find the remaining people. The heat was intense as bursted threw the weak wood. He could hear the cries of a girl near as he made his way inside. He saw he under her bed crying as he held his hand out for her. "WE NEED TO GO NOW!" The girl grabbed his hand as he ran for the exit. The fire roared around him as it blocked out the exit. The flames were closing in until the rubble started to move.

"DON'T FEAR BECAUSE IM HERE!"

All might made room for them as bruce carried the girl out. And the building collapsed in flames. Two parents came for the girl and grabbed her "THANK YOU SO MUCH" They said hugging him. The sounds of sirens filled the air. Police cars also surrounded Wayne as well. Officers were moving to wayne when All Might stepped in front of them.

"Stand down officers, He is with me. I will make sure he get the message." All might grabbed Bruce's hand and jumped off dragging wayne behind. They stayed in the air until They landed on a rooftop alone.

"Were they going to arrest me?" Bruce asked.

"You were breaking the law. I will tell them to let you off. That was some fine heroism you had. You have invulnerability as a quirk? Is that why you jumped in the fire?"

"No. I don't have a quirk. I did it to save a life."

"But that's crazy. You could have gotten killed Mr wayne."

"I knew the risks. If we were not delivering that coffee that girl would not be alive. "

"What do you mean?" All Might said as Bruce looked at him.

"I figured i could not see you and all might in the same room together after a sudden bathroom trip. Also you and All Might have a slight limp."

All might stood silent, then a puff of smoke showed the the man from before. He lifted his shirt to show a purple gash. "After a battle with a certain villain it left me injured, i cant keep that form for long."

"Then take a break, you will drive yourself to death"

"I cant, as a symbol of peace i have to keep smiling, to let them know i will be alright"

" _A symbol of peace hm?"_ Bruce thought to himself. He could see Clark in this man. Someone who cared for the people before himself. He went up to him with a stern look in his eye.

"All Might-

"Call me Toshinori"

"You need a break, take one day or night off."

"I can't just do that, The city needs me."

"The city needs you to stay alive, to stay pure, do it for the city, one night off."

A puff of smoke appeared as All Might appeared again. "Stay safe Mr wayne." With that he dropped off Bruce to street lvl and went off.

" _I just have to put the cowl on again"_ he said to himself as he went on his day.

(LINE BREAK)

"So a man walks into a bar. He then gets a concussion"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"If i took all the veins out of your body guess what, you die"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"One more folks. What do you call this crowd tonight? DROP DEAD FANTASTIC HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHA"

The man got off the stage in the bar as he walked past all the people smelling, Their laughs were so enjoyable before they died. He adjusted his purple suit, flower pinned to it and closed the door as the gas filled the bar.

"Oh my god" one of his new henchman said as he peered inside. The man looked at him with annoyance. "Was that not funny for you?"

The henchman shook his head but the man looked angry at him, but then smiled. "You know this is my favorite kind a flower give it a sniff"

The henchman bent over to give it a smell. But then a liquid shot out from it as acid ate away at his face. The man pushed him in the building. "HAVE A GOOD LAUGH!"

The Joker cackled as he made his get away as he placed to give this world a good opening act.

 **Well here it is. Chp 3. I want to thank my new and first beta for looking over this. I'm gonna try and put in the joker as first villain. Let me know if harley should be a part of this ensemble. Or any other villains.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there so this is mostly unedited version. I say mostly just for spelling or plot stuff that doesn't make sense in my head. So forgive me if some plot stuff doesn't make total sense because its a brief look over on my part.**

It was quiet that night as in a run down part of town there was an old warehouse that looked empty on the outside, however inside patrolled some thugs as the we sent to guard a package for their boss.

"Hey im not sure about this." One of them said.

"What do you care? Few heroes show up and if they do nothing like a good bullet can fix." One of the other guys said to him giving him a stern look.

"Just something doesn't feel right tonight man. I got goosebumps"

Batman observed the 2 henchmen outside the warehouse. He grappled inside to see six more walking around too. Some of them held guns while others were unarmed, meaning they probably have an offencive type quirk. He kept this in mind as he descended on one of the thugs choking them out.

He moved in the shadows as he crept closer seeing 2 next to each other. He grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together.

"What was that?" Batman heard one of the thugs say as he moved away from the bodies.

"Oh crap! GUYS I got 2 guys down!"

"WHAT!? Are they dead?"

"Nah they knocked cold, some hero is around here spread out and find him!"

They were on alreart now. Moving carefully in pairs made things a bit difficult for him. Like that would help them. He threw a batarang to get their attention away before grabbing one away.

"GUYS! THIS IS CRAZY!"

Batman finished with the thug and ascended in the air to take the other pair out

"What the AHHHH"

"Guys! Oh crap where are you!? FIGHT ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Here"

The man turned around to see batman above him and take him the air as he screamed. Being left hanging in the air he passed out. Securing the area for Batman. He scanned the area as he could see faint heat signatures from a cargo container. He walk towards it and saw it chained up. He crushed the lock and open the container. He saw there were young women inside cowering in the back corner.

"It's alright you're safe now."

The youngest girl moved towards him and looked outside. He noticed the girl had cat ears and a bruise on her face. She looked back and nodded her head as the other woman walked out. One of them had a horns that looked to be cut off. She hugged him crying

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's over now."

(LINEBREAK)

Midnight watched from a distance as the woman hugged that man crying. She smiled as she too got a hint of some suspicious activity. She had taken out the two thugs outside when she heard screaming from inside. She had watched as that man took out all of them and freed those women.

"So you heard about this too?"

MIdnight jumped to see that the man sneaked up her. He was tall wearing a cowl and a bat symbol on his chest. His costume was mostly black and gray. It did not take a genius to see he was ripped.

"Yeah I did, I haven't seen you around here, what are you some sort of… Manbat?"

He shook his head. "Just Batman. I heard rumors of a prostitution ring so I went to investigate."

"Prostitution ring? You know where?"

Batman looked at one of the thugs on the ground. "You know where a good roof top is? I can make people talk"

Midnight heard so shuffling on the ground as one of the thugs got up. Batman walked over to him as grabbed his arm. "Talk, or i will break the other one."

"The other wha-ahhhhh?" Than Batman moved his arm as the snapping of bones echoed around. "AHHH I WILL TALK PLEASE!"

"Mmm that's one way to do that, maybe it needs a womans touch," She said stepping on the thugs hand with her heels. She had a sadistic side she usually keep under wraps but she like this Batman's style of interrogation.

(BREAK)

She sat in the car waiting for Batman as he said he had to check something real quick. She sat bored waiting in the car. She wondered what could be in the glove box. Maybe she could try to find out more of who he is. She opened it up and moved the user manual and warranty aside. She saw a photo slip out from the book and picked it up to get a better look. A photo of him and two others. To his right a man wearing a big "S" on his chest. And to his left a woman wearing braces and a lasso to her side. They looked like a family.

She looked and saw Batman walking back and she put the photo back and closed the glovebox.

"There is an auction house near, an underground location. We can get there before they leave we have a chance to shut it down."

Batman sped off making Midnight buckle her seatbelt. "So Batman, I forgot to ask, what is your quirk?"

Batman made a turn and kept driving. "I dont have one."

Midnight looked at him annoyed, "didn't your mother tell you not to lie to ladies?"

"Im not lying."

"Don't tell me fine, here was thinking that you are handsome."

Batman turned to look at her. "You don't need powers to make a difference. We are here."

They arrived at a mansion few people came in and out.

"Security looks tight, have any ideas?"

Batman smiled as he pointed to the roof.

(LINEBREAK)

Inside the party was going off without a hitch as the owner and ringlead stroked his pets.

He was interrupted when one of his henchmen knocked on his door

"Um sir we have a minor security breach on the roof"

"Gah, Take care of it and don't interrupt me again." He walked away getting back in the mood as the lights went out. Suddenly gunshots filled the home and people screaming. He tried to run but was enticed by a sweet smell making him drowsy as he collapsed and Midnight stood over hs body.

The lights we back on as the thugs circled him

"We can do this the hard way, or the painful way." he clenching his fist as the first of many charged him. Manuving in the swarm of people he used almost every gadget he had. Batarangs flew out of his hands knocking the goons down.

"Just give up, you can't take us all on."

"I don't need to he said as sirens filled the air." he threw smoke down and make his escape.

(Last line break)

Batman sat on the roof as Midnight tried to sneak up on him.

"I can hear you"

"Dam" She said frowning as she saw the arrest of the goons. "That was some good fighting." she said to him as Batman kept silent.

"I dont have what you call quirks." He said "But that should not stop anyone from being a hero."

She giggled. "Alrighty then Batman. Thanks again for your work. And here" She handed him a slip of paper. "Its my private number in case something comes up or.." She rested her body on him "If you want to just do something with me." She turned around to see he had disappeared and sighed. "I really hope this isn't a habit of his"

 **WHOA i feel like one thing i might get from this chapter is gonna be** " _ **Why did midnight not arrest him? "**_ **My answer is gonna be probably he was good looking to her. And plot. *shrugs*. I figured that this was pretty bad so at least i got over that hurdle. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I see that some people liked my other chapter. Thanks again guys. So this one i'm gonna try something a bit more different. So I hope you guys like it. LETS GO!**

" _I don't have a quirk, but that should not stop someone for being a hero" Batman said as he looked into her eyes and held her close. She dreamed about a man of mystery. Suddenly he started to shake her."Midnight you there?"_

Midnight woke up from her day dream as Eraserhead was shaking her with his strands of cloth.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"You were dozing off again. I was afraid you might knock out everyone in the school" He replied coldly as midnight had a sweat drop on her head.

"Hehe that would be bad." She said as she was released from the strands. Eraserhead looked at her sternly

"Is something wrong? This is the 3 time this week you been dozing off. Have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"Yeah obviously" She lied giving a big smile and leaning on him. "What you worried about little old me? That's too sweet."

Eraserhead moved as he fell on the ground. "I was into you i'd rather you be awake than sleeping."

"Meanie" She said as Eraserhead made his was to Class 1-A. "Ugh why cant i get him out of my head." she said annoyed, As she went to the coffee machine and tried to wake herself up. Ever since that night she could not get the batman out of her head. For someone with no powers he seemed to be able to hold his own. She had spent the last few nights up on the roof waiting for him. Hoping for him to come in her arms. Unfortunately she never saw him.. She spent the nights sleeping on the roof to wake up with the sunrise tired from the previous night.

"Miss midnight?"

She looked down to see the coffee overflowing and hitting her hand. She recoils back in the sudden pain. She turned off the machine as the nurse gave her a concerning look.

"Why are you being careless midnight?"

"I don't know. Just ahhh." She moaned and Recovery Girl motioned her to lower her hand. She kiss her hand and the pain was numbed. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note on it handing it to midnight. "Here, doctors note, you need some time off." she said as Midnight held her head down knowing that she should get some rest.

(THAT NIGHT LINE BREAK)

MIdnight finished with her afternoon schedule as she got out of her suit and layed in bed finally after the long day. The bed felt more compty as she was not using it for a while. She layed in bed as she kept thinking of a fantasy of hers with the mysterious hero. How being on a rooftop with no one around with him all to herself.

Once again she was interrupted by a ringing noise as she opened her eyes and with a look of anger on her face got out of the bed and grabbed the phone. It looked like an unknown caller so she denied to call. She was about to go back when it started to ring again. She went and grabbed the phone and answered it

"How did you get this number because so help me will report you to the police so fast" she started to say until a familiar gruff voice responded.

"I believe you gave me it the other night"

Her heart stopped. It was him. The batman! She rushed to her bed and got an equipment piece."I'm here darling, i see you decided to call me. How can i help you?"

"Ugh can i come over? Real quick?"

"YES!" She said instantly as she gave him her address and hung up. She tried to make herself presentable and a quick clean over. She tried to distract herself until the door rang. She opened the door to greet him but quickly her face turned to shock.

He was standing there grimancingas he hobbled inside. He was bleeding from the chest and holding it in. He moved to the kitchen moved thru the shelfs searching for something.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" She screamed.

Not responding he found some thread and threw the pain started stitching himself up. "Sorry about the couch, i just need to rest." He said as he fell asleep on the couch in pain. She ran to the phone and made a quick call."

(BREAK)

Batman opened his eyes as he slowly rose from the couch. The pain was numbed as he looked to where his wounds were. He notice the door open and Midnight walked in with bags of clothes. She saw that he was awake and stomped towards him and slapped him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Another slap hit him "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Im sorry… " He said as she tossed him a bag. "You slept in your suit so you smell. I got you some clothes. Now go shower and change."

He nodded and walked to the shower. Moments later he came back and was wearing some civilian clothes. He was nervous about not wearing the cowl around her but seeing that she wasn't in costume too he felt it would be awkward.

"I'm sorry about last night." he said to her.

Bruce looked at her as she was just staring at him. This would be the first time she seen him out of the suit. He nodded and ate his breakfast. "I been thru worse." He said

She finished eating as she made her way to the door. "Stay here ok? Give yourself time to recover. "

She left him alone so he decided to look around. He walked around and explored the many rooms. He saw many magazines of her posing in questionable positions. He turned on the tv and viewed many shows of people with quirks. From that he figured that there was a wider range of quirks than he realised. He got bored and saw something on the table. It was a ID card with her hero name and it was for a place called UA. He figured that she would probably need this so he put his suit in a suitcase and made his way towards the facility.

He stepped outside and was on a pretty empty road. He moved thru the streets a a walking pace staying calm. He wondered what kind of job she had as he turned the corner. He must have been lost in thought as when he turned there was no time to avoid the speeding boy as they both collide. The boy fell on top of Bruce. As they both started to get up he could tell he was in distress. The boy was about to start running when he grabbed him.

"SIR PLEASE LET ME GO I HAVE TO GET TO UA!"

"I was heading there, what's wrong?"

"I have no time. They need to get to the Disaster training something terrible has happened." He said shoving bruce off and dashing away.

Bruce figured something terrible had happened as he knew he had t do something as he went to a reclusive area to change.

 **So i got inspiration for this part and now is the difficult part of writing chp 6 with little to no help from the wiki as my study halls have been ruined. I tried to also do some slight Midnight x Batman that will help push plot. I hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a lot to say but i have kept you waiting. So I encourage you to read the end stuff. LETS GO!**

Batman traveled in the vents of the USJ as he scanned the building for an entry point. He was moving until he found the exit and found himself in a mountain zone. He looked and saw 3 students surrounded by many villians.

He Jumped into a glide as he landed feet first on the thugs and they turned to surround him He moved in between villain to villian as he he struck them down left and right. He threw batarangs to incapacitate the fleeing ones as he turned to the students.

"Is anyone injured?" He asked.

The girl with long black hair shook her head. "No sir, we were ready to defend ourselves if necessary." She said looking down. More villains showed up as the guy looked surprised.

"Oh man they just keep coming." He said as they charged at them.

"Just back me up." He said as he went to work destroying the villains.

The other students nodded as they attempted to support him with their quirks. He noticed the the lead girl making various weapons from her body as she used a staff to keep her distance. The other girl had a shorter staff as he earlobes looked like headphone jacks. She made sonic blasts to knock them back.

The only one lacking was the boy who glowed with electricity as he took the blows and kept dodging attacks one left him open as Batman moved in front of him as contered as the the villain away.

"Don't hold back we need the help." He said as the boy kept moving.

"I can't control my quirk. I could hurt you guys."

"Don't worry about that i can take care of it." Batman said as he moved back and told the girls to get close. The boy understood what was happening as he finally smiled as he glowed brighter.

"1,300,000 VOLTS!" He yelled as lightning swapped to all of the villains as the dust cleared and batman moved back to the boy who was constantly giggling.

"Don't mind him. When he goes all out he is like this afterwards." The sound girl said as Batman nodded.

"You kids did good." He said as he knew he had to get to head of the snake to finish the fight.

Batman rappelled to a rock and climbed up gaining enough speed for another glide. He was in the air and found where what looked like the main threats. One was an orb of purple darkness dressed in a suit and yellow glowing eyes. The other had many hands on him as you could still see his sinister eyes. He descended to them and landed behind them as the jumped back.

"So a secret stage.. How fun. Unfortunately i have to stick to my main quest but…" he rushed the dark knight as he moved to avoid his attacks. "I don't mind getting extra xp." Batman weaved back and forward as the ground crumbled below him as a monster grabbed him and threw him away.

"Tell all might that nomu will have your head!"

Batman looked to see 3 other students show up near the beast as the beast charged them. They leaped away as batman threw explosive batarangs at it making it focus its attention on him. Nomu threw him to the ground and batman knew he was outclassed. He had to buy time for the heros.

Then the entrance blew open as the symbol of peace had arrived. HE smiled as he went to fight Nomu and traded blows with the beast. Other students had arrived to also help. Grabbing the orb villian and nomu getting froze in half. Nomu ripped the lower half of his body and started to regenerate. After that he rushed to the dark villian and all might moved to block the blow.

"Look at this, we both use violence to solve our problem, what kind of symbol of peace would you violence to solve problems. You are nothing more than a symbol of oppression."

"Look who's talking." Batman said. "You think we want to fight, to beat you to a pulp? If i could talk down every psychotic, insane villains i would but it seems violence is to only language you understand, so allow me to speak in your native tongue you villian."

"Well said" all might replied as he squared up with nomu and charged at him delivering many punches.

"So you are able to regenerate but that doesn't mean you cant feel pain. I have to give this my all." He said bringing him to the air and landing many rapid punches.

"To go beyond our limits, PLUS ULTRA!" He screamed with landing a final blow launching nomu out of the USJ.

The villain looked shocked as all might landed and gave a smile. "Come on!" He taunted. As the villian attempted to charge at him.

Suddenly a shot rang out as the villian held his shoulder. Batman looked and saw the student he ran into earlier. With what looked to be many different heros, including midnight. Batman smiled when she recognized him. He saw many heroes as the villain retreated to a portal and all might got on one knee. Bruce could tell the battle was won as he made his way to the exit towards the heros. The hero's moved out of the way as a small creature looked up at him.

"That was some heroics, however believe none of us have even heard of you vigilante."

Batman grunted as the hero's looked at him with concern. "Worry about the students before you do anything to me. They are a good bunch." He said walking away.

(LINEBREAK)

A portal opened as tormura and Kurogiri excited as tormura slammed his fist to the ground.

"DAMIT! This wasn't supposed to happen. Nomu is defeated and we lost most of our subornants. I was wrong to think we could win. DAMIT!"

"You were not wrong. Just optimistic."

Tormura looked to the monitor as a dark figure formed. "What happened to nomu? Were you able to recover him?"

"No sir." Kurogiri said with regret. "All Might launched him so far I could not locate him in time."

"We have been weaken a bit but now is no time torn morn. You must recruit a new group made to be efficient. That will get the job done. Tormura, you shall show the world what fear truly is."

Tormura smiled knowing the battle was lost but all this mean new villains are able to join his ranks that were able to get the job done. All to do now is rest.

(Linebreak)

"Who is this All Might guy think he is? I mean he doesn't even look that great. Poor costume design I will tell you that. I mean he is ripping of superman here. Slap a stupid S on him and no difference whatsoever."

Joker looked concerned as the piles of bodys did not deter him from clutching the magazine from the dead mothers hand. He had been looking for what kind of heros were in a place like this. He might be crazy and insane but not fighting All Might head on is where he drew the line. He had to find this new kryptonite if he wanted to get him out of the picture.

(END)

 **Hey guys. It has been awhile i know. Hence why a dumb monolog here. I have some bad news that is kinda gonna be a struggle. Fanfiction has been blocked on my chromebook *insert terror scream here*. So my uploads will be very different than what i have done. I will work out a plan on how to consistently upload chapters. I was gonna transfer the story to AO3 but it looks complex and stale at the sametime. So i will try and work around this handicap. Anyway also trying to work on a side project as well. And lots of people wanting this Midnight x Batman relationship. Awesome. Next poll is gonna probably be how far you guys want me to go with it. TILL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
